Protecting The Enemy
by GGCharms
Summary: Most enemies Ichigo faced wanted to kill him. Some wanted to use his powers. This man will stop at nothing to control Ichigo for he will make a powerful weapon and great slave. Takes place during Vizard Arc
1. Prologue

**Ok this is my very first story! Hope you like it! This is the prologue and I know it's short. I just wanted to see what you guy think first! I'll try to update fast! Also Unseated4TH is helping me a lot so thank you so much! Check out Unseated4TH's stories! They're awesome! The setting is around the vizard training. Also I don't mind constructive criticism but please no flames. Sorry if it's horrible. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Bleach but sadly I don't.**

Prologue

Most rulers have protection. Some even have fierce animals protecting them. I want an animal protecting me…but not just any animal; for this protection will also be a weapon. I want a hollow. One with intelligence and abilities beyond firing ceros and causing damage. One with a weapon like a vizard, but not just any vizard. One with talent and the will to never give up. One who name even stands for protecting. Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki. He will be my protector, minion, slave, pet, whether he likes it or not.


	2. Chapter 1

**OMG thank you Unseated4TH! Without you this would have been terrible! I owe you one! So here's chapter 1 and I hope you like it! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Yay a shooting star! I'll make a wish!….Did it work? Do I own Bleach! Darn it I still don't own it! :D **

It was a beautiful spring day in Karakura Town. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Birds were chirping, and people were all about trying to make the most of such a day. Unfortunately for Ichigo Kurasaki and many others, they were stuck inside listening to the teacher's lectures. It didn't matter to them though since today was the last day before spring break, and weather reports said it was supposed to be like this all week!

When the bell rang signifying the end of the day, everyone cheered. Well, everyone except people like Ichigo and Ishida.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called whilst running over to her friend. Her cheerful smile brightened up the room, and Ichigo turned and smiled back.

"Hey Orihime. So what are you planning on doing this vacation?"

"I'm just staying here with Tatsuki and the others. Some relatives might come over. What about you?"

"Just hanging out, I guess…" Ichigo shrugged, "Well I got to go."

He began walking towards the door when Orihime called out to him again.

"Wait Kurosaki-kun!" She ran in front of him to stop him exiting the room room. "Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Tatsuki, Asano-kun, Kojima-kun, and I are going to the mall. Do you want to come?"

"No thanks, Orihime. I had a long night and I'm probably looking towards another one…I also want to get most of my homework done for break. Sorry." Ichigo really did feel bad for rejecting her offer but he really did need a break.

Orihime understood though. She could feel his spiritual pressure rising then calming all night. Just by looking at him, she could tell he was exhausted.

"It's okay Kurosaki-kun, you don't have to apologize! I feel so stupid for even bringing it up, you obviously look tired!" She said as though her life depended on it.

"It's ok Orihime, I'm just going to go home," said Ichigo trying to get the flustered Orihime to calm down.

"Well okay. Have a nice day Kurosaki-kun!'

And with that, Ichigo left the room.

When Ichigo srrived home, he went straight to his room and laid on his bed. He couldn't help it. He was too damn tired to do anything else, andwas glad Kon was in Yuzu's room at the moment; It was so peaceful in the house.  
>With his dad at the store, Yuzu cooking dinner, Karin watching T.V, Kon in another room, and his shinigami badge silent, he closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness that was slowly taking over him.<p>

_A nap wouldn't hurt'_…he thought as his eyes closed.

However, as he was drifting off, he heard a familiar voice. A mocking voice…a voice only he could hear.

_**"Welcome home King"**_said his hollow**. **

The image of his deathly pale counterpart flashed through his mind. Eyes like fire in the darkness and a voice was like nails on a chalk board,

Ichigo's head started to throb from an unknown pain. "Go away" he said firmly. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his annoying hollow.

_**"Aw is that anyway to treat a friend?"**_

"We are not friends." Just after the words left his mouth his headache worsened and his vision started to fade.

_**"You're right. We're not friends, so don't let your guard down Ichigo. 'Cause the moment you do, I'll be there to devour your soul."**_

Ichigo pressed his hands to the side of his head. He could almost feel his eyes turning black with yellow irises, and his ears were filled with inane laughter of his hollow. Then it suddenly stopped.

_**"We've got some unwanted company. Until next time Ichigo."**_And the hollow was gone.

"Ichigo are you alright?" came a voice from the door. When Ichigo looked over, he saw Rukia and Renji both still in shinigami form.

"When did you guys get here?" Ichigo jumped, shocked to see his friends.

"Just now" replied Renji, "We're supposed to take you back to the Soul Society.

"Why?" asked Ichigo. He hadn't been in the Soul Society for so long and he was never asked togo there.

"A threat has appeared in the Gotei 13," this time the answer came from Rukia, "An unknown enemy has been stealing technology from the Department of Research and Development. Priceless technology."

"Can't you guys handle it?"

"Don't you think we've tried?" said a very annoyed Renji, "Nothing's worked. They always sneak by us."

"So you guys need my help?" Ichigo thought about it for a moment before sighing. "Fine. When are we leaving?"

"Right now," replied Rukia.

"Right now, are you serious! I just got home from school!"

"Our mission was to bring you back immediately, so we are," said Renji.

Ichigo was annoyed, but he knew he had no choice. He clambered off his bed and trudged over to his sister's room to get Kon.

"Kon I'm going to the Soul Society and when I'm gone don't do anything illegal."

"It's like you don't trust m-" but before the mod-soul could finish his sarcastic remark, Ichigo plucked the soul candy out of the stuffed lion and swallowed it.

"Let's go" said Rukia and she and Renji jumped out of the window.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," said Ichigo to a very grumpy Kon.

He then jumped out of the window and followed Renji and Rukia.

"Master, the boy is going to the Soul Society. Phase One is complete."

"So the trap worked. Perfect. Now on to Phase Two. Soon Kurosaki Ichigo, you will be mine."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I feel like apologizing a million times for not updating this in so long! I deserve all of the imaginary things thrown at me. This was my first story and then I moved onto other things. I could go on and on about excuses but I've wasted enough of your time making you wait. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH SHIROHICHI891! I would've never updated if it wasn't for her! This is her late late late late late late LATE birthday present! She also beta'd for me! You rock girl!**

**Disclaimer: YES I OWN BLEACH! *looks at angry lawyers* Ok ok, jeez chill out. I was joking! No I don't own Bleach! You happy? Good, cause I'm not. *pouts***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Ichigo stepped out of the Senkaimon, he was greeted by the familiar surroundings of the Soul Society. In the Serietei, the white walls and buildings, constructed like a maze, were still intact. Each Shinigami looked extremely busy from patrolling, to filling out paperwork, to training and sparring with each other. Beyond the Serietei there was the Rukon district. Ichigo could see the peaceful and lawful order of district one to the slums starting at district fifty.<p>

Rukia and Renji found this completely normal and ignored it. They led him through the twist and turns of the streets in the Serietei. Ichigo didn't bother mapping it out in his head since it only got more confusing every time they turned a corner.

When they were passing through the eleven barracks, Ichigo became more alert. He knew that Kenpachi or Ikkaku felt his spiritual pressure and would, without a doubt, show up and demand a fight. Renji and Rukia smirked at this.

"Calm down, Ichigo, we checked. Ikkaku and Yumachika are sparring and Captain Zaraki is doing paperwork," stated Rukia.

"Fine," he said, "Where are we going anyways?"

"Idiot, we're going to the Head Captain's office," said Renji, who was purposely trying to get on the substitute Shinigami's bad side.

Ichigo was about to respond to the 'idiot' comment when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a black figure trailing them on the roof. Ichigo stopped walking and spun around, his hand on his zanpakuto. Renji and Rukia noticed this and stopped as well.

"Is everything okay, Ichigo?" asked Rukia, who was very confused by her friend's behavior.

But Ichigo didn't respond. Instead he just kept starring at the roof where he spotted the figure.

"Calm down Ichigo," said Renji, "We've already told you Captain Zaraki and Ikkaku aren't going to bother you."

Ichigo shook his head. "It's not that. I thought I saw….." but he trailed off.

Rukia gave a puzzled look. "Saw what?" She was getting a bit annoyed with Ichigo dazing off, but also a bit worried.

"It's nothing, let's just keep moving." And on that note Ichigo resumed walking.

Rukia and Renji were not satisfied on how the conversation ended. They shared a worried glance towards each other before running ahead of Ichigo to show him the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>Once they got closer to the Head Captain's office, Rukia and Renji tried to look presentable by dusting off their clothes and fixing their swords so that the weapons were properly hanging from their waist.<p>

Ichigo didn't do anything. He was never one to respect his elders. He was also looking out for that figure from before. He would not believe that he imagined it. Even though it was only for a second, he saw something. Before he knew it, they were standing in front of the doors leading to the Head Captain.

Two Guards were at the door. When they say the three Shinigami, they straightened out.

"State your name, squad, and reason for being here," one said

Renji started, "Renji Abarai, vice-captain of squad six."

Rukia followed suit, "Rukia Kuchiki of squad thirteen. We are to bring the substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, to the Head Captain."

They looked them over, "Very well. You may go in." The guards stepped aside and the double doors opened. One guard went in with them while the other stayed behind.

Inside, the Head Captain was sitting at his desk. The guard with them immediately kneeled in front of him, while Rukia and Renji made Ichigo _respectively _stand back.

"Head Captain, Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai along with Ichigo Kurosaki are here to see you."

"Thank you, you are dismissed," the guard nodded and left. Rukia and Renji immediately filled in the space where the guard once knelt. Ichigo stood standing in between the two.

Renji started the report,"Head Captain Yamamoto, we have successfully retrieved the substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Good, thank you. Kurosaki, I assume Abarai and Kuchiki have told you of our predicament."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, someone's stealing stuff from Research and Development. What do you need me to do, Old Man?"

The pair kneeling on the floor face-palmed and glared daggers at Ichigo for his lack of respect. The Head Captain, however, was not fazed and kept going.

"You are to help with guarding the afore mentioned area. Ms. Kuchiki and Abarai will show you your position. Someone will switch with you when your shift is over. You will be staying with squad thirteen. Are you clear with these orders?"

The group nodded followed by some quick "Yes sirs."

"You're dismissed."

Renji and Rukia, once again, dragged Ichigo through the maze. They dropped him off outside of Research Development department. Rukia said that she and Renji would come back when his shift was over. Then they turned around and went back to their own squads.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood in that same spot for two whole freakin' hours. And. He. Was. <em>Bored<em>. Nothing was happening. He didn't see anything strange. It was his job to guard the entire east side of the building by himself.

He was currently sitting down, arms crossed over his chest and his usual scowl on his face. He gave up walking back and forth a long time ago. Ichigo let out a long sigh. He was about to lean back against the wall, but a large 'THUMP' noise stopped him.

Quickly getting up to his feet, Ichigo looked around. Nothing stood out, but he had a feeling of uneasiness that wouldn't go away.

"Stop hiding and show yourself!" he shouted while grabbing the hilt of Zangetsu.

He stood there in his battle ready position for awhile. He was about to relax his stance and give into the thought that he imagined it, but before he could he felt a new presence behind him.

Ichigo spun around so fast he was surprised he didn't have whiplash. With his hands still on his sword, he was about to strike. Before he could something cold and metallic linked itself on his neck.

He didn't have time to comprehend what happened when a surge of electricity coursed through his body. He screamed out in agony. Smoke swirled in the air and his head was buzzing. When he thought it would never end his body finally collapsed. Sparks of electricity were still bouncing of his nerves in strong waves.

Ichigo looked up one last time and saw a dark figure dragging him away. Then, his vision was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, favorite, andor alert! You are the people keeping this story alive from now on! I hope you liked it and stick around for the next chapter!**

***whispers* A lot of people do this signature thing at the end. I'm gonna try it!**

**~GGC**

**Does it work? I'll probably forget about it anyways. Ok see you next chapter! XD**


End file.
